


Price Tag

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Not Winchester Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I wonder how they sleep at nightWhen the sale comes firstAnd the truth comes second(A critical look at Cas's relationship with the Winchesters.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Price Tag" by Jessie J


End file.
